


I React You

by sengen35



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Facebook, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Is this even fluff?, M/M, Social Media, Telegrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: Jaehyun just wants to be noticed and Doyoung's had enough.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	I React You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongnigiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/gifts).



> Super extra buzzer beater DoJae for Kristek! Happy Birthday!

"Man, it's the fourth time. This is  just  pitiful."

Jaehyun reverts his attention back to the person in front of him, his face betraying nothing. "What is it?"

"Come on, you said it's  just  the fourth time today. It's not that bad, right?"

"Today?" Johnny clicks his tongue. He resumes highlighting some sentences on the opened textbook in front of him. "More like the last hour."

The corner of Jaehyun's mouth twitches. "It's not true."

His denial  is ignored  ,  however  , when he hears Mark start laughing.  It's the kind of laugh where he sounds like he's dying from lack of oxygen while still looking like he's having the time of his life .

"It's  really  not." Jaehyun stops waiting for Mark to calm down as he starts to occupy himself with the notes in front of him. "It's  just  that he's been going back and forth from his table to the history section for quite some time."

Jaehyun presses his lips together, the tips of his ears heating up when he feels Mark and Johnny's eager eyes on him.

"I thought he might've need.. some help."

As if in response to his own words, Jaehyun's eyes  involuntarily  glances to his far left.  There's a pair of boys sitting four tables away from them, completely oblivious to his stares as they pour over their books .

"I'm sure Doyoung hyung can handle everything on his own." Mark mumbles after following his gaze. "You,  on the other hand , need help."

It's Johnny's turn to laugh this time and Jaehyun can only smile in embarrassment. "Yeah,  I wonder  who's going to help me?"

There's a sudden silence from both of his friends and Jaehyun's mouth goes dry. "What is it?"

"If it's help you need," Mark whispers, sharing a grin with Johnny. "look no further."

"It's the second time."

Johnny looks up at Jaehyun in confusion,  noisily  swallowing down his noodles. "What?"

"I said," Jaehyun clear his throat, swirling the noodles on his bowl with his chopsticks. "it's the second time Doyoung's glanced at me."

Johnny's stare is unnerving so Jaehyun turn his head away only to meet Doyoung's eyes. It's too late to look away so Jaehyun flashes his usual smile at him.

Doyoung stares at him for exactly four more seconds before he turns his gaze away,  suddenly  engrossed in talking with Taeyong .

"It's the third time." Jaehyun's says, a soft smile on his face. " I think  the plan worked."

His friend raises his brow at him, a smug smile on his face. "Of course, why wouldn't it?"

> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[It's Summer! Take care of your skin!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWb77EzUcAAmBti?format=jpg&name=large)"   
> 😂 2d 
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Late practice ):](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVyqIe2UcAABafT?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 2d
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Goodluck to our performance!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVPxMI_U8AAERw0?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 2d
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Let's pretend we're not in the library cramming for our exams, okay?](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVE8ilFU8AIyX6f?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 2d

"Doyoung, this pen is yours, right?"

Jaehyun taps the other's shoulder with the pen he's holding, his usual smile plastered on his face as he waits for the other male to turn around .

It's like slow motion, when Doyoung finally turns to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Jaehyun?"

"Yeah," he shakes the pen in front of him, his smile softening even more. "Isn't this yours?"

Doyoung glances at his notes in front of him,  briefly  pressing his lips together. "Ah, it must have fallen off earlier."

Jaehyun nods, opening his mouth to say something more but then Doyoung is smiling up at him with that wide gummy smile of his and his brain stops then and there .

"Thanks, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun nods  absentmindedly  , swallowing the words he doesn't even remember and walking back to his seat .

"Well?" Johnny asks once Jaehyun sits down. "How did it go?"

Jaehyun doesn't say anything for almost ten seconds and then he melts right there on his seat, a content smile on his face .

"So  incredibly  well."

> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[✌️](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EUroyleUUAA13Dh?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 2d 
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Hello ~](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EURXLrlUUAEPBsc?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 2d 
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Isn't this sweater really nice?](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EUHyr33WsAIzIe-?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 2d 
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Ready for the party](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETjBnPXU8AI208U?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 2d 

It was all going so well, Jaehyun thinks back to a few days ago, what happened?

"What did I do wrong?" Jaehyun laments, his usual calm demeanour broken as he remembers Doyoung's incessant avoiding. "He's been avoiding me since yesterday. What did I do?"

Mark hums, leaning back on his seat and taking a long sip from his banana milk. "Isn't it what you didn't do?"

Jaehyun copies his friend, leaning back on his seat as well and sighing. "That's too much, don't you think?" 

Another sigh. "I think I didn't do a lot of things."

Mark hums his agreement beside him. "Just continue with our plan. I'm sure hyung's bound to notice you sooner or later."

"Mark, your close with Doyoung." Jaehyun points out suddenly, his lower lip jutting out the slightest bit. "Why don't you just ask him to hang out with us?"

"No way!" Mark shakes his head, "You gotta work hard for hyung. I'm not letting you take the easy way out."

Jaehyun just sighs once again, taking out his phone and opens Doyoung's profile on Facebook. "Okay."

> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Good morning!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETeaapnUwAArmT6?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 1d
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Look what I got today! #HappyWhiteDay](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETD6O8mU4AAZYjJ?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 1d
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[So many thoughts @.@](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ES_rfQfUEAAKV03?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 1d
> 
> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Bare face](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ES-94lAUwAAwHYg?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> 😂 1d 

"Doyoung blocked me on Facebook!"

Johnny and Mark startles from where they're sitting at the floor and playing with their phones. "Doyoung hyung what?"

"He blocked me." Jaehyun mumbles, slumping further down on his bed. "Doyoung blocked me on Facebook."

Another whine before Jaehyun buries his face on his pillow and takes a deep breath. "What did I do?"

There's a few seconds of silence before Johnny speaks. "Then ask him?"

Jaehyun stills and then opens his Telegram.

> **JJaehyun  
> ** Hey, Doyoung?  
>   
>  **Doyoungie  
> ** What is it?  
>   
>  **JJaehyun  
> ** I was wondering why  
> you blocked me on Facebook?  
>   
>  **Doyoungie  
> **?  
> You're been constantly reacting LOL on my photos  
> Am I that funny to you?  
>   
>  **JJaehyun  
> ** No!  
> You're not funny!  
> I mean, I'm not making fun of you!  
>   
>  **Doyoungie  
> **??  
>   
>  **JJaehyun  
> ** I'm sorry  
> I just thought  
> reacting to your photos..  
>   
>  **Doyoungie  
> ** Reacting to my photos?  
>   
>  **JJaehyun  
> ** Ah  
> um  
> Would make you notice me  
> Yeah  
> I'm really sorry  
> Doyoung?  
>   
>  **Doyoungie  
> ** I've unblocked you on Facebook  
>   
>  **JJaehyun  
> ** Really?  
> i'm  
> Thanks  
> Thank you  
>   
>  **Doyoungie  
> ** So make sure to react properly this time  
> Okay?  
>   
>  **JJaehyun  
> ** Oh  
> Ah  
> Got it!  
> Alright  
> I will!

Jaehyun swipes his finger on his phone quickly, a sense of urgency drumming on his chest as he presses on the react button again. There's a huge smile on his face as he leans back on his pillow, pressing his phone against his chest.

> **Jung Jaehyun** reacted to your photo: "[Grocery, let's go!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERiyZAjUcAALbYH?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> ❤️ 1m

A few minutes later...

> **Kim Doyoung** reacted to your photo: "[Happy birthday! Thank you!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQU8w7eUwAAEvDs?format=jpg&name=large)"  
> ❤️ a few seconds ago

_END_


End file.
